Soledad One-shot
by Akane Shiraooka
Summary: Decir que su cumpleaños había sido una completa mierda, era muy poco.


_Soledad. Esa horrible sensación volvía a experimentar Mikasa Ackerman en ese preciso momento..._

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman se había graduado hace ya un año de la universidad, junto con su novio: Levi Rivaille. Ambos vivían en un pequeño y cómodo departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se habían mudado al lugar cuando estaban a mitad de sus estudios, y eran muy felices estando allí.

Los primeros años de relación fueron demasiado buenos, perfectos a su parecer. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en común y, aunque al principio se llevaron peor que perro y gato, no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran y en lo bien que se complementaban al estar juntos.

A los ojos de los demás, ellos eran vistos como una pareja aburrida y que, en cualquier momento, iban a separarse. Pero, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Disfrutaban enormemente las tardes donde los libros y el café (té, de parte de Levi) eran la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. O, la parte favorita de Mikasa, estar abrazados en el sillón de la sala, cubiertos con una cálida colcha, y viendo películas a medianoche, aun cuando la mayoría de ellas eran cliché y muy obvias de predecir. _ **"De seguro el culpable es el mayordomo"**_... ** _"¡Qué sorpresa" Desactivaron la bomba en el último y jodido segundo"_**... **_"No han estado juntos ni dos segundos y ya están follando duro" "Oye, deberíamos intentar eso, mocosa"_**...

En muchísimas ocasiones, apostaban entre ellos para ver quién de los dos adivinaba lo que iba a ocurrir, y digamos que el premio era tan interesante que llegaron a un punto en donde ya les daba igual perder o ganar si de todas formas iban a pasarla bien. Sin dudas, para ambos, no existía algo mejor.

Sin embargo, en la actualidad, el trabajo los dejaba cansados, lo que significaba menos tiempo para poder estar en la compañía del contrario. Cuando uno estaba desocupado, el otro tenía demasiadas labores, y viceversa. Pero, aun así, Mikasa hacía todo lo posible para poder recibirlo cada vez que podía, con una humeante taza de té y una casta sonrisa...

 _El amor que sentían por el otro era muy fuerte. Hasta que el de uno flaqueó..._

.

.

.

Mikasa terminó de decorar el perfecto pastel que había tardado horas en armar para que quedara como a su novio más le gustaba. Cuando colocó la última fresa y añadió una pequeña vela de color azul en el medio, llevó el postre al interior del refrigerador. Satisfecha con su trabajo, aplaudió y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al haber terminado la sorpresa para Levi.

El 25 de diciembre era un día muy especial. Y no, no porque fuese Navidad (para dos ateos no significaba nada aquella celebración), sino porque era el cumpleaños número veinticinco de cierto azabache. Y, claro, Mikasa quería festejarlo como correspondía. Había pedido el turno libre en el trabajo y estaba segura de que Levi saldría temprano del suyo. Nada podía arruinar el evento que tanto se había esforzado en elaborar.

Se lavó las manos y limpió la cocina para que a su novio no le diera un infarto al llegar y ver el desastre que dejó. Una vez que terminó con eso, observó la hora en su celular: 23. 37. _Falta poco_ , pensó mientras corría a su habitación. Apresuradamente sacó de su mesita de luz el pequeño regalo que pensaba darle al _enano gruñón_ , como muchas veces le decía. Una vez que tuvo el obsequio en sus manos, regresó al comedor y acomodó por décima vez los cubiertos de la mesa, para luego revisar que la cena que se esmeró en preparar no se hubiera enfriado.

Cuando miró la hora por enésima vez, se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos minutos. Y recién hasta ahora había recordado el desastre que de seguro era su aspecto. Como rayo, ingresó en el baño y se paró frente al espejo. Tenía pequeños trozos de crema esparcidos por el rostro, y la coleta que hace unas horas era "decente", ya no se podía considerar como tal. Su ropa, bueno, su ropa era la de siempre: pantalones de mezclilla, una musculosa, y un pequeño suéter negro. Por lo menos sus prendas no se habían estropeado y no tendría necesidad de cambiarse.

Así que, sin hacerse esperar más, desató el pequeño lazo que sujetaba su pelo y comenzó a cepillarse su suave y lacio cabello negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Enjuagó su rostro y, posteriormente, delineó un poco sus ojos para resaltar sus facciones; en especial, esos irises grises que a Levi siempre le fascinaron. Mikasa soltó una risa al recordar que, cada vez que él la observaba fijamente, le decía: _" **Quiero tus jodidos ojos, mocosa".**_

Aunque su risita fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco al percatarse de las ojeras y bolsas que cargaba bajo éstos, producto del trabajo y las noches que pasaba en vela esperando a que Levi regresara de su turno, y así poder recibirlo.

―Estoy bien... ―se dijo a sí misma, convencida―. Sólo son simples ojeras, nada más.

Despabiló por completo al oír el timbre de su celular, indicándole que le había llegado un mensaje. Saltó fuera del baño y se abalanzó sobre el aparato que se localizaba en el sillón. Cuando lo desbloqueó, cayó en la cuenta de que ya era el cumpleaños del azabache. Abrió el mensaje rápidamente, esperando ansiosa que sea Levi avisándole que estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso, al menos mayormente...

 ** _Mikasa, voy a llegar tarde hoy. El jefe me pidió que me quedara. No me esperes. Te amo._**

No tardó en devolverle el mensaje.

 ** _Está bien. Yo también te amo mucho, Levi. Feliz cumpleaños, amor 3._**

Los ánimos y la energía que la chica sentía hace unos minutos se desinflaron y se fueron por los suelos. Desanimada, suspiró y se dedicó a guardar la comida en un recipiente de plástico, para después colocarla en el refrigerador.

―Está bien... ―volvió a decirse―. Podré decírselo luego.

Continuó con su cometido y guardó todo en su lugar correspondiente, hasta que el comedor y la cocina quedaron sin evidencias de lo que había preparado anteriormente la joven. Lo único que había permanecido era el obsequio de Levi sobre la mesa.

En eso estaba, cuando su teléfono volvió a silbar, pero esta vez era una llamada. A tropezones y enredándose las manos por el sobresalto que pegó, sacó de su bolsillo el celular y atendió de inmediato, sin molestarse en checar quién era.

― ¿Levi? ―preguntó esperanzada.

―No, querida ―una voz conocida para ella se escuchó del otro lado―. Soy yo, Kuchel.

―Ah, perdón Kuchel. Pensé que eras el enano ―respondió avergonzada.

―Me di cuenta ―rio un poco, provocando que Mikasa se contagiara de su risa.

Kuchel había quedado fascinada con Mikasa desde la primera vez que Levi se la presentó oficialmente como su pareja hace ya cuatro años. Según ella, la azabache era la chica indicada para su hijo y, cada vez que podía, la mimaba como si fuera su progenitora. Y la joven no se quedaba atrás; adoraba a su suegra. Consideraba que esa mujer era la madre que le faltó por tanto tiempo desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando contaba con tan sólo catorce años. Kuchel siempre la trató como a una hija, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Desde entonces, ambas se llevaron de maravilla, y Mikasa pasaba a visitarla cada vez que podía y tenía lugar para hacerlo.

―Supongo que Levi no está contigo ―comentó un poco desilusionada. En serio quería saludar a su hijo temprano. No como hace un año, donde confundió las fechas y terminó felicitándolo un día después.

―Así es. Me ha mandado un mensaje hace unos minutos ―explicó Mikasa―. Dice que se quedará en el trabajo esta noche, el jefe se lo pidió.

―Qué extraño ―dijo Kuchel, notándose confundida―. Se supone que es Navidad... ―Mikasa esperó expectante al darse cuenta de que la mujer permaneció en silencio por unos segundos―. En fin, cuando lo veas, mándale un saludo de mi parte. Veré si puedo pasarme por el departamento en la tarde. ¿Te parece?

―Me parece ―respondió la azabache, con una auténtica sonrisa adornando su rostro. No podía negar que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su suegra, y más cuando ambas se ponían en complot y fastidiaban al enano―. Un beso, Kuchel. Cuídate y Feliz Navidad.

―Bueno, aunque no seas una creyente, Feliz Navidad para ti también, cariño. Te mando un abrazo.

―Adiós ―y cortó.

Pasó la siguiente media hora especulando en si ir a tomar algo afuera, o no ir. La verdad era que no poseía muchos ánimos de permanecer en el departamento, y mucho menos en ese momento que se quedaba sola. Odiaba la soledad; fue su amiga durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que había descubierto lo que era la auténtica felicidad, no la quería de nuevo _. Nunca más._ Así que tomó su bufanda, su abrigo, y salió del lugar. Bajó el ascensor hasta la planta baja, llegando al vestíbulo, para luego saludar gentilmente al guardia y salir del edificio.

La noche estaba realmente fría. Pudo notarlo desde la pequeña nubecita de vahó que se formó al exhalar, hasta que su piel se volvió de gallina. Lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue el grueso manto de nieve que cubría la ciudad y las calles por completo. Y, por supuesto, pequeños copitos caían del cielo; a Mikasa se le antojaron como terrones de caramelo, provenientes de la azucarera. En serio debía estar deseando algo para tomar.

La joven hundió su rostro aún más en la prenda que envolvía su cuello y se encaminó a su cafetería favorita. Si bien el negocio se encontraba a varias cuadras, el exquisito café del lugar lo valía.

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, lo hizo con medio cuerpo congelado. Pero pensar que en segundos iba a vanagloriarse con el calor del lugar y el rico olor a café, la hacían motivar a seguir adelante.

Estaba por entrar a la tienda que tantas veces había visitado con Levi, sólo que, por segunda vez en la noche, sintió que la hubieran abofeteado en la cara y golpeado en el estómago. Por la vitrina pudo ver que _él_ se encontraba allí, sentando en una de las redondas y pequeñas mesas. Y, lo peor, no estaba solo. Gozaba de la compañía de una linda y dulce chica que le sonreía como colegiala enamorada. Mikasa sintió una puntada en el pecho al verlos tan unidos; su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, volviéndose errática al instante.

 _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba trabajando?_ Se inundó de dudas al recordar que Levi le había dicho que su jefe le dio más trabajo. Y, en definitiva, eso no era nada de trabajo.

Trató de pensar que sólo era una simple amiga con la cual se había encontrado por puras casualidades de la vida, pero en el momento en que Levi le acarició el brazo y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar, el mundo de Mikasa se vino abajo. Miles de conclusiones y pequeñas piezas sueltas de un rompecabezas ahogaron su cabeza y, de repente, todo cobró sentido. Ahora entendía por qué Levi olía tanto a mujer cuando volvía tan tarde en las noches. Ella pensaba que el perfume era de su secretaría y se le había pegado por estar tanto tiempo con él en el trabajo, pero ya vio que no era así.

Las lágrimas se aproximaron a sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento como cascadas, y el amasijo de nudos en su garganta que se intensificaba a cada segundo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Quería gritar; quería golpearlo; quería entrar al local para pedir una explicación; quería creer que nada de eso estaba pasando...Pero no lo hizo. De nada valía armar un escándalo por algo que ya estaba tan claro como el agua: _Levi le era infiel..._

Así que, tragándose el orgullo, fue a sentarse a un banco que se divisaba cerca de allí. Suspiró sonoramente y dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa. No sollozó, no gritó, no reclamó. _No hizo nada._ Sólo lloró en silencio por unos largos minutos, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Y, a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía, lo amaba. Lo amó, lo ama, y lo amará. Pero entendía que eso último debía cambiarse.

Se limpió cualquier rastro de llantos y se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver a su departamento. Pero apenas dio un paso, vio que la puerta de la cafetería se abría y por ella salían las dos personas que menos quería ver en el mundo y deseaba no volver a ver nunca jamás. La bonita chica lo tomó de la mano, y ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de la joven llorosa de aspecto lamentable. Lo único que hicieron fue seguir de largo e irse en dirección a un lugar que Mikasa ya sabía cuál era; el motel a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los observó alejarse juntos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Y, finalmente, comenzó a correr hacia el edificio por el que había salido hace un rato.

 _Ya no le quedaban dudas..._

 _Estaba más que decidida..._

.

.

.

Levi salió del motel en el que acababa de tener un buen polvo con una amistad de su mejor amigo Erwin. Petra Ral y él se habían conocido en una de las fiestas de un bar organizadas por el rubio. En una de esas, tomó más de lo normal y el alcohol le hizo demasiado efecto, como para terminar acostándose con la chica de baja estatura. Desde entonces se habían visto a escondidas para disfrutar varios encuentros de los que nadie sospechaba.

―Entonces... ―la chica de cabello color miel le pasó un dedo por el pecho, por sobre la camisa negra―. ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver? Me gustaría que me llevaras a un lugar...

―Recuerda que esto es sólo sexo y ya, Petra ―la interrumpió, acomodándose el abrigo mientras caminaba―. Ese era el acuerdo. Hoy fuimos a esa cafetería sólo porque hacía frío y tenía ganas de tomar un jodido café, nada más.

―Pero, ya hemos estado tres meses haciendo esto... Me gustaría que...

―Petra. Yo ya tengo alguien, y lo sabes ―dijo mirándola con mala cara.

El azabache hizo una pausa y cuestionó lo que estaba haciendo por millonésima vez.

¿Se sentía culpable? Sí. ¿Se arrepentía? Sí. Obviamente sí lo hacía. Lo hacía porque estaba traicionando a una de las personas que más amaba. Y aún no entendía por qué estaba realizando eso exactamente. Él sólo sentía que, de esa manera, descargaba todo el estrés que cargaba en sus hombros con el trabajo.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Joder que sí lo sabía, pero era demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta del daño que estaba ocasionando con todo eso.

―Si la amas tanto, ¿por qué le estás siendo infiel? ―preguntó curiosa y juguetona la joven.

―Joder, no lo entenderías ―ni siquiera él lo comprendía.

―Levi, esa es una excusa demasiado tonta ―opinó Petra―. Pero bueno, en fin. No voy a obligarte a algo que no quieres.

―Bien ―respondió simplemente.

―Llámame si necesitas algo más ―le guiñó un ojo, mientras se perdía en las luminosas calles de la noche―. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Levi suspiró, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía. Caminó lentamente por las resplandecientes calles que se le antojaron ridículas con tanto decorado navideño. Pero bueno, era algo inevitable en esa época del año.

 _Ya debe estar dormida,_ pensó cuando logró divisar el edificio en el que vivía junto a Mikasa.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta doble, arrojó el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con la suela de su zapato, ya que no se permitía fumar en el lugar. Entró y pudo distinguir al guardia, quien lo miraba con mala cara y negaba con la cabeza, como si tuviera a la persona más idiota del mundo frente a sus ojos. Confundido, y sin ganas de interesarse en el mal humor del hombre, se encogió de hombros y entró al elevador, seleccionando el botón número _8_ , correspondiente al piso de su hogar. Apenas estuvo en el pasillo, sacó las llaves de la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que ésta estaba entreabierta.

 _Algo anda mal..._

Abrió la puerta despacio, como con miedo de encontrarse con lo peor del otro lado. Las luces de todas las habitaciones se hallaban prendidas, pero no parecía haber nadie en el lugar, al menos no desde el recibidor.

― ¿Mikasa? ―preguntó, levantando la voz.

 _No hubo respuesta alguna._

De inmediato, se sacó el húmedo abrigo, cortesía de los copos de nieve que se derritieron en él, y lo colgó en el perchero de la antesala.

― ¿Amor? ¿Estás aquí? ―volvió a preguntar más fuerte.

Revisó la cocina y el comedor, incluso el baño, pero tampoco la localizó.

Sólo le quedaba su habitación. Hizo ademán de abrirla, pero alguien se le adelantó. Lo primero que observaron sus ojos fue a Mikasa. Pero no a la Mikasa de siempre, sino a una persona que estaba completamente rota a simple vista. Y si alguien no se hubiera dado cuenta de la pesada aura a su alrededor podría considerarse simplemente un estúpido. La chica salió por la puerta, con las marcas de haber llorado claramente visibles en sus mejillas.

―Ey, ¿qué pasó? ―quiso tomarla de los hombros, pero ella se echó hacia atrás como si su presencia le asqueara. Lo cual no era muy distinto de la realidad.

A continuación, la azabache se agachó y tomó del piso un gran bolso negro que contenía sus pertenencias, junto con una pequeña valija del mismo color. Levi no se había percatado de que sus cosas se encontraban en medio del pasillo hasta ahora, lo que estaba empezando a asustarlo.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vas? ―la siguió apresuradamente hasta la sala―. Joder, Mikasa, háblame. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

― ¡Tú me pasas! ―habló por fin, volteándose y gritándole en la cara.

Levi se quedó pasmado un gran rato. Mirándola como pánfilo sin saber qué responder a esa acusación que, en su cabeza, no tenía lógica alguna.

― ¿De qué...?

― ¿Quieres saber de qué hablo? ―preguntó colérica―. ¿Por qué debería importarte eso en primer lugar?

―Porque tú eres importante para mí... ―no debería haber dicho eso. No si su intención era tranquilizarla.

― ¿Qué yo soy importante para ti? ―dijo con clara ironía, una sonrisa forzada y dolida pegada en su rostro―. ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿También es importante para ti?

― ¿Ella? ¿Qué...?

―No te hagas el idiota, Rivaille ―sintió algo clavándose en su pecho al escucharle decir su apellido con tanto odio. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos desde que percibió que largaba llamas de ellos―. Estoy hablando de tu jodida amante, estúpido retardado.

Tras esas palabras, permaneció estático. Parecía como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar, porque lo único que logró hacer fue observarla. Y esa mirada de soso ya estaba hartando a la chica.

Espabiló de nuevo cuando sintió que su novia se movió, con claras intenciones de irse del lugar.

―T-tú... tú lo...

― ¿Que si lo sabía? ¡Pues claro que no lo sabía! ―parecía que en cualquier momento iba a largarle con el adorno que había en la mesa―. Como una idiota no lo sabía... No lo sabía ―las lágrimas volvieron a brotar como gruesas gotas de sus grises y nublados ojos. Tuvo que tapar su boca con la palma de su mano para lograr retener un sollozo.

―Mikasa, yo... ―intentó acercarse de nuevo al mirarla de esa manera. No podía soportar verla llorar, le partía el alma. Sin embargo, antes de que sus dedos rozaran su mandíbula, ella regresó en sí y logró apartarse a tiempo.

Mikasa respiró hondamente y secó repetidas veces las lágrimas que le parecían eternas y sin intensiones de . Cuando pudo componerse un poco, siguió hablando.

― ¿Sabes? Siempre di por sentado que estabas cansado por tu trabajo ―se mordió el labio inferior, el cual le temblaba―. Pero no...Sólo estabas agotado por haber cogido con una perra durante toda la noche. Y yo...y yo como una estúpida te recibía con el mejor ánimo que podía, a pesar de que me sentía acabada. Te preparaba el jodido té que tanto te gustaba. Te llenaba la jodida ducha para que pudieras relajarte un rato. Te arropaba en la jodida noche cuando te destapabas en medio de tus sueños. No dormía gracias a la inquietud que sentía por ti y tu salud―hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente para transmitirle todo lo que le ocasionó―. ¿Qué hice mal? Dime, por favor, ¿qué hice para que te aburrieras de mí tan fácilmente?

―Amor, tú no hiciste nada malo...

―Entonces, ¿por qué? Respóndeme ―Levi permaneció callado, no pudiendo confesárselo―. Déjalo así, me lo imaginaba.

Vio que volvía a tomar sus bolsos.

―N-no, espera, Mikasa ―la agarró del brazo―. No te vayas.

―Mira, Rivaille ―apartó su mano bruscamente, como si su tacto le quemara―. Lo arruinaste, ¿sí? No trates de arreglarlo, porque esto ―señaló su corazón―, lo destrozaste sin importarte nada. Así que no me vengas con el típico y cliché " _No te vayas"._ No creas que esto es una puta película donde al final te voy a perdonar así sin más y luego todo vuelve a la normalidad mágicamente. Este es el mundo real, Rivaille. Entiende eso.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de pasar por ella, volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

―Kuchel te manda saludos ―lo miró serenamente, como si toda la furia de antes se hubiera despejado de la nada―. Feliz cumpleaños, Levi.

 _Y la puerta se cerró._

 _...  
_

Su cuerpo y su mente permanecían en un estado de shock. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la puerta cerrada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Fueron minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sabía. Sólo deseaba con toda su alma que la puerta volviera a abrirse y la chica pelinegra que amaba apareciera por ella nuevamente.

―Joder... ―susurró, todavía sin creérselo―. ¿Qué mierda... hice? ¿Qué puñetera mierda hice?

La desesperación lo atacó y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas también se adueñaron de él. La frustración y la rabia que sentía por sí mismo lo estaban carcomiendo en ese preciso instante; toda la culpa cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

 _Todo es tu culpa, sólo tuya,_ su mente le repitió una y otra vez. Tomó sus cabellos y los apretó pensando que, si hacía eso, esa vocecita molesta en su cabeza se detendría. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ni por un instante. Quería gritar hasta que se le fuera la voz; quería romper todo hasta que no quedara ni un solo objeto en buen estado. Y lo hizo...

Su poco autocontrol se fue de lleno al caño. Los objetos cercanos a él sufrieron una rápida muerte, y no le importó un carajo despertar a los vecinos con tanto alboroto. No le importaba nada en ese momento. Nada. Excepto una sola cosa: Mikasa. Quería ir tras ella, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, y ni siquiera se merecía poder dirigirle la palabra.

La había perdido, lo sabía perfectamente. Lo sabía porque la conocía bien y podía asegurar con certeza que ella nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones una vez que las tomaba. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Todos y cada uno de sus detalles y defectos los amaba como nunca lo hizo con alguien. Amaba la manera es que se reía de sus intentos de chistes, aun cuando él sabía que la comedia no era para nada lo suyo; amaba la manera en que los dos pasaban todas las tardes juntos, olvidándose del tiempo; amaba que ella siempre lo recibiera sin importarle la hora, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor; amaba la forma en que siempre acomodaba su cabello y lo insultaba cada vez que éste se le iba al rostro; amaba cuando ella se burlaba de lo mal que él cocinaba; amaba su humor de perros cuando la despertaba tempranísimo y, cabe decir, a propósito para fastidiarla. _Amaba todo de ella._

Y, todos esos momentos felices, los había arruinado en el momento en que se metió en una estúpida aventura.

Cuando por fin su cordura reapareció en la realidad, vio despavorido el desastre que había ocasionado. Sin poder frenarse, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un paño y limpiar lo que provocó él mismo con su arrebato.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera borrar mi error con un simple trapo..._

En el momento en que estuvo frente a la mesada, pudo divisar algo blanco pegado en las orillas de ésta; un trabajo mal hecho de limpieza, si puede decirse. Cuando lo tocó con sus dedos pudo darse cuenta de lo que era: crema.

 _No recuerdo haber comprado crema..._

De inmediato, abrió el refrigerador y sus ojos llorosos y rojizos se toparon con un perfecto pastel de fresas; su pastel favorito. En los otros estantes había algunos recipientes que contenían comida recién preparada, por lo que pudo ver. Todo eso lo había hecho ella con esmero para él...

La ira volvió a apropiarse de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de arrojar todo el contenido al piso, de la misma manera en que hizo con las demás cosas. Pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

 _Era su madre..._

No la atendió. No la atendió porque era simplemente un cobarde que no quería enfrentar lo que había hecho mal. Dejó que el contestador hiciera su trabajo. Tampoco albergaba ganas de hablar con nadie.

Estaba por bloquear el aparato, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje que no había visto. No tardó en abrirlo.

 ** _Está bien. Yo también te amo mucho, Levi. Feliz cumpleaños, amor 3._**

En menos de un parpadeo, su teléfono terminó siendo largado contra la pared de la habitación, destrozándose en cuestión de segundos gracias al fuerte golpe. _Mierda,_ pensó. Poseía unas inhumanas ganas de que alguien llegara de repente y lo golpeara sin parar hasta que perdiera el conocimiento. _¿Por qué esto no era es un jodido sueño?_ Quería despertar de su pesadilla, ahora.

Y, como si no fuera bastante sufrimiento y castigo para él, alcanzó a distinguir una cajita roja en la mesa del comedor. Con demasiado miedo, la tomó y la abrió, rompiendo el papel de regalo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido del pequeño paquete. Era una prueba de embarazo y... daba positivo.

.

.

.

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Sinceramente, no sé de dónde salió todo eso. Ok sí, para mi desgracia, lo que me inspiró fue una canción de reggaetón. ¿Whut? xD. Sí, yo odio ese estilo de música. Pero justo cuando estaba en el trabajo, pasó una canción en la radio (ya ni me acuerdo cuál era) y, ¡puf!, la inspiración llegó de repente.**

 **No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó la idea de saber qué pasaría si Levi le fuera infiel a Mikasa. Yo creo que esto es lo más adecuado ja, ja. Aunque, les aseguro que mi corazoncito se rompía cuando escribí esto. Es que odio con toda mi alma verlos separados, y es como, no sé...soy masoquista xD**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me aman? ¿Me odian? ¿Piensan que le faltó algo? ¿Piensan que quedó bien? ¿Leyendo esto con voz de comerciante? Ya ok, paro xD**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
